Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter five
Chapter five of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Kit was staring out into the horizon while sitting on a rock with a forlorn-face. He felt guilty for causing so much heartache to The Cloudkicker Family, if he knew he would've stayed at the Freeport-Home-for-Children even after that bully Larry framed him and wait it out in Marshland. He knew kids in that juvie could still be adopted, even if they were beyond rehabilitation, his chances of being adopted would've been quite high if he took going there (and maybe wait for Larry to fallow if he would be convicted), not to mention principal-Barkley had promised to bail him out. But then, if he did stay he wouldn't have met Baloo, Rebecca, Molly, the Jungle-Aces or any of the friends he has now, that and never really experience those adventures with them too. Still he wished he could've had more time with his parents before they passed: getting to know them, have cherished memories with them and so forth. He looks at the darkening sky and could see a few stars were already out: it brought back the memory of that bear-family in a restaurant he saw back on the streets. After he broke down and got it out of his system he looked at those stars and had thought his parents were up there watching over him. He was always filled with envy of those kids who still had parents or got adopted, even his Jungle-Ace friends and Molly sometimes. Out of habit he reached out to the stars with his left-arm and clutched it over one, pretending he has the star as he brings his arm to his chest. He wonders how his parents must've felt when he ran away: probably devastated he thought, since they would count on his other relatives to come take him in. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear footsteps coming to him. "Kit?" a voice whispers and Kit turns to see Ramón, his own son-figure looking at the teenage-bear with concern, "mind if I join you" Ramon asks shyly, Kit smiles and gets off the rock, choosing instead to sit against it on the ground, "come here" he beckons and Ramon happily does, initially just gonna sit next to him, but to the scamp's surprise Kit brings him into his lap, "I...I'm sorry about your parents" Ramon peeps, making Kit look at him, "it's alright" Kit mutters while looking at the sky again with sadness, Ramon nuzzles into him to cheer him up, "Kit, they'd want you to continue enjoying your life, like mine did, and so do I, and the rest of our surrogate-family, do it for them, please" Ramon begs, Kit smiles at him: just a few months ago Ramon was the one who needed help going through the five-stages-of-grief and Kit provided it, now Ramon was returning the favor, "you sure have a way with words" Kit compliments, "all thanks to you, dad" Ramon responds and cuddles up to him, "alright Ramon, I'll do it for them" Kit relents looking at the stars some more, he knew the scamp was right, he knew his parents would want him to continue enjoying his life, and that's what he plans to do. From the mansion both Kit's relatives and friends look on happily. Back with the Allied fleet, the air-pirates had come to their aid and while they keep the Axis-fleet busy, the flock of Kellett XR-10-proto-copters make a mad dash for the Iron Vulture who has it's ramp open ready to gather them up. On one copter Ernie wakes up from his tranquilization and sees he is right where he doesn't want to be. "No...no no no no no!" he cries getting to his feet and rushes to a window, but sees it was exactly what he didn't want, "Ernie" Gigantic calls him and Ernie turns to him, the theropod beckons him over and Ernie obeys, where he sees the Iron Vulture approaching, "you sure we can trust them?" Gigantic concerns, "fifty-fifty" Ernie shrugs, "well, Vestara knew the Axis was tracking our mother-ship, they're not monitoring small transports" Gigantic explained, "so we could slip away and escape before...they noticed...it could work" Ernie concluded, feeling suddenly ashamed of his mutiny, "Ernie, I know you were doing what was best for all of us, but sometimes might isn't right, Vestara was more interested in protecting the light than she was...seeming like a hero" Gigantic soothes, and Ernie realized he had been wrong about the gorgonopsian all along, "wished I could've apologized to her before we left" he laments, "she already forgives you" Gigantic assures while looking at the B-36. On it, Vestara was watching the XR-10s get further away. She thought about Ernie, wishing she could've told him the full side of her plan, then maybe he wouldn't have snapped at her, but either way she wasn't mad at him, not anymore. "God speed, Jungle-Aces" she prays to them. Unknown to the good-guys, the Axis do know about the copters. "Major, colonel" a Jepangnesian gerbil-man says to Heartworm and Spigot, "we've picked up dozens of copters that have just launched from the mother-ship" the gerbil adds, "I was wondering what that was" Heartworm notes looking out, "are our weapons ready?" Spigot asks, "ready now sir" the gerbil answers, "fire at will" Heartworm permits and that's what the P 188-proto-jets intend: armed with cannons one fires a shot at the XR-10s, destroying one, Don Karnage, from his Me-609 grabs his transceiver, "split up my pirates, some of you stick with the copters, the rest come with me and attack those mega-planes" he orders and several Me-609s and 309s diverge to act as escort, another cannon shot comes careening and destroys another copter. On the Peacemaker, Vestara sees it all and gets a message. "Admiral we're taking fire, do we turn around?" a male voice beckons, "no you're too far out, full speed ahead full speed" she urges just as another copter goes down. On the next shot one Me-309 got in the way and took the hit instead. "Come on give it thrusters full speed!" Ernie orders, "I am sir" a female sugar-glider pilot responds as another shot hurdles toward them, only to strike a Me-609. At the same time Karnage and his squad was giving their all on the fleet, but it continued to fire on the copters. Vestara, seeing this gets behind the wheel, then activates its overdrive, which didn't go unnoticed by the Axis. "Sir" a Jepangnesian whale-man informs, "the Allied-plane is preparing to jump to supersonic-flight" he adds, "it's empty, they're just trying to pull our attention away, pathetic, keep your fire on the transports" Heartworm dismissed. But what was Vestara really up to? Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction